


Best Dad in the Universe

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: but its an archive of my writing so..., captain pike is everyones dad, just self indulgent garbage, thats all this is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: An ensign has a gift for Pike to thank him for being the best Captain Dad in the fleet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Best Dad in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My sister saw my mug with Pike on it that says "worlds best dad" so i came up with a lie and that lie made me want to write this goofy scene where Pike is just everyone's dad.

Chris Pike made his way to his quarters and the sweet relief of his bed after a long shift charting stars. 

“Captain!” the shout came from somewhere down the hall. He looked up to see an ensign jogging towards him with a small box in her hand. “Sorry, Captain, but do you have a minute? This will only take a second,” she said when she reached him, holding up the package.

He gestured into his office and he followed her in. He perched on the edge of his desk and patiently waited for her to start. 

“You might not remember, but today is my last day on the _Enterprise_ , so I just wanted to give you a little something for being a great captain. It was a really stupid idea, but Kit threw a get together and pumped me full of my favorite whiskey and talked me into it,” she stuttered and blushed as she handed him the small colorful box with ribbon on top.

“Of course I remembered about your transfer. We’re all gonna miss you here, Ensign Oakley, but I think this move will be a great opportunity for you to move up through the ranks. I’m very proud of all that you’ve accomplished.” With that, she tried to hide her smile as he pulled at the ribbons and tore away the paper. 

“Like I said, it’s kinda stupid,” she said as he got past the tissue paper inside the box, “It’s just that I don’t have a great relationship with my dad and you’ve been so good to me for the past year and a half and I just wanted to give you something to remember me by and tell you how grateful I am,” she rambled, and could have kept going if Chris hadn’t held up his hand to stop her. 

He took in the gift, spinning it in his hand with care to see it from every angle. A mug, spattered with constellations and gold accents, that read ‘Best Dad in the universe’ on the front. 

“You don’t have to use it,” she sounded almost sheepish, “I know it’s silly, and I’ll be gone soon so I wouldn’t even know if you decided to throw it out the airlock, I just-”

“You know,” He cut her off, “I hate Starfleet standard mugs. The walls are too thick, but this is perfect. Thank you, Molly. I’m honored that you see me this way,”

“A lot of us do, Sir. People like me, with troubled parent relationships see you as an adoptive father figure they never had; and those with great parents see you as a piece of home they didn’t think they would have out in space,” 

Remembering her aversion to being hugged, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “That means a great deal to me. I can’t wait to see what great things you do for the universe, and I better get an invitation to any award ceremonies. After all, they always let you invite your old dad to them,” 

She thanked him, and discreetly wiped away a tear, and left the office with her shoulders a little straighter and her head a little higher than they had been when she entered. He truly was excited to see how much she would accomplish- and if she really did invited him to any ceremonies, he would do what he could to make it.

He considered making a cup of coffee just to use the gift, but decided against it, knowing that the caffeine would keep him up all night- he would just have to wait to use it in the morning. Instead, he took another look at mug, smiling to himself, and put it in the cabinet, where there were about half a dozen similar mugs. They looked different and had different sayings(starfleet’s best dad, #1 Dad, best dad ever) but they all boiled down to how much his crew loved and respected him. He considered it a good metric to measure how he was doing as a captain, and Ensign Oakley’s words had only reinforced that feeling. 

After a moment of considering the mugs, he changed his mind and pulled the new mug back out. Surely, a cup of herbal tea wouldn’t hurt his sleep schedule.


End file.
